pandora_voxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Maki/History
History Originally, Maki-chan was a professor who created the VOXX: the cube she uses to grant people's wishes. It's assumed that she wished to become a God who could grant people's wishes. She is responsible for 'The Great Catastrophe'. Plot Life Reset Button * Maki first approaches Yuuto Hashidate on his way home from school after his 'accident'. She gives him the VOXX and grants his wish to become perfect with a life reset button. * She later meets with Yuuto after he has reset 3000 times to try and get Natsuki to go out with him, steals his fries, and warns him that his memory is deteriorating fast, and that he should be careful what he uses the button for. * She then meets briefly with Yuuto after he tries to commit suicide, telling him that he's not starting a 'new game', but rather just continuing his old one. * At the end of the novel, it's assumed that she is the librarian that Yuuto speaks with. Because he can no longer remember her it's not said explicitly though. Invisible * Maki and Souhei first meet when he goes into a secret shrine. Though she urges him to make a wish, at this point there's nothing he wants. Maki gives him the VOXX and tells him to use it when he has a wish. * The next day, Maki enrolls into Souhei's highschool under the name Maki Tamagawa. Throughout her short time at school, she constantly reminds him to consider his wish. * Though they don't meet physically, once Souhei has decided to turn invisible, her voice comes from the VOXX and she grants his wish. * At the end of the novel, Maki and Souhei meet once more. She tells him that she made the Invisible City for him. Cheating Life Game * Maki meets Natsuhiko in his bedroom the evening he had violent flashbacks. At first she doesn't ask for his wish, but asks if he's seen Ruma as she's looking for her. Once she's convinced Natsuhiko hasn't seen Ruma before, she grants his wish to live in peace with a card that can predict the future. * They next meet when Natsuhiko is in the infirmary from passing out before sport. She asks him if he's seen Ruma again, he tells her that he hasn't, and asks why she can't find her herself if she's a God. She says it would be boring, like cheating on an online game. * Natsuhiko then meets with Maki once Sora has died. He asks why the card killed Sora, but Maki explains that really it was Natsuhiko that killed her instead, as he chose his life over hers. * At the end of the book, when Ruma is attempting to kill Natsuhiko, Maki appears and is happy that Natsuhiko found her. She explains that she created Ruma because she wished for another being that could grant wishes. Ruma attempts to kill Maki, but Natsuhiko shields her and is killed instead. Because the card is destroyed from this, Maki grants Natsuhiko a final wish. He wishes to be reunited with Sora. A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night * The book begins with Maki talking to Riku. At this point, he can't speak (he also hasn't been named yet), but in the book he narrates that this is the 7th time he's had this dream. Maki is desperate for him to wish for anything, suggesting that he should wish for happiness. He shakes his head, narrating that he doesn't know what that means. Maki leaves, but says she will come back. * The next time Maki meets with Riku, he has met Ai, can speak a little, and has been given his name. Maki tells him that she's seeking out people who are related to her to grant them wishes. She also notes that she likes his new name Riku. * The next time Maki meets with Riku, he is able to speak more. Because he has escaped the village where he was abused, found a community of others like him (Imigo) and is able to stay with Ai, he says that there's nothing he wishes for. * At the end of the book, after Ai is killed, Riku finally wishes for all of humanity to be killed. Though she is first apprehensive, Maki-chan grants the wish. References }}